Zetta
Zetta is a member of the Wings of Order, a Legendary Group that is known as one of the best. Like his teammates: Aqua, Blossom , and Clay, he is ranked a high position in Lumiere Inc. It is unknown if he has any siblings or not. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Zetta is about 21-22 years of age. He has sandy-blonde hair and gold eyes. Standing at about 6'2", he has a rather muscular build and is quite lean. In the game, he wears a gold colored, slightly wrinkled, crisp men's shirt the same color of his eyes. Along with it, he dons very dark blue pants that have a few belts and buckles colored brown with black shoes. On his wrists, he wears a few bracelets, one black and white checkered, the rest navy colored bands. As seen in a flashback, his hair was more messy as a teen, and wore a olive colored vest under a white T-shirt with black outlining and dark blue denim with black shoes. He loves a good fight, and is more laid back than the more serious Clay. He's rather calm and collected, always keeping his cool. Despite his laid back personality, he is pretty hard working, suggesting that he's not naturally talented at fighting; he just trains a lot which made him get so advanced. Zetta is stated to be one of the best Magic Users of all Agent History. Rivalling Triple Strike , he doesn't seem to really focus on a particular element. His most used element is darkness. When he casts Magic, he is shown to have extremely good aura control that reacts to his spells as he floats into the air and unleashes it. In his few fight scenes, is spells can consist of multiple elements and he can cast more than one spell at once. Instead of using a Staff or a Tome, he fights with Magic Orbs. He's quite evasive and defensive as well. As a Magic User and a long-distance fighter, he can't afford to get injured in combat and has to stay hidden by the more defensive Agents. He doesn't really need it, and can stay in defence all on his own. Relationships Wings of Order *Clay- They're best friends, despite their differences. Both being Males and use Magic a lot, they have a lot in common ability-wise. They are often paired up together and Zetta often looks out for Clay and tries the best he can to keep their Healer from harm. *Aqua- He's completely loyal to Aqua, and treats her rather informally, suggesting they are close. He follows Aqua's orders at all costs. Aqua sometimes is seen to fight alongside him, and they often watch each other's backs. *Blossom- Best friends. They often stick together, and because they both fight long-distantly and are the secondary offence together, they fight almost at all times together. The two are the more laid back members of the group, and it's possible that they might have feelings past friendship. *Astrid- Before her death, Zetta was good friends with Astrid. They seemed to have a light-hearted frienship and were compatible with each other with Astrid's lovable happy-go-lucky personality. When Astrid faded away, he forgot who she was. Nonetheless, Astrid still watched over Zetta. Trivia *His element is Darkness, since Zetta is a math term, meaning 1000000000000000000000. It relates to time and space, which is closest to Darkness. As a result, he tends to use it the most. *After his scenes which shows him casting Magic by floating in the air at first, Aurora seemed to do the same thing afterwards. *He and Blossom's families are unmentioned. So it's unknown if he has any other siblings or family that exist or are alive. Category:Male Category:Agent Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Dawn Brigade Category:Wings of Order